


Angel Books of needles: illumi x reader

by Angel0sh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, angst somewhere, general illumi being illumi, kikyo being crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0sh/pseuds/Angel0sh
Summary: My collection of illumi zoldyck one shots
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. General info & rules

Hello everyone

Yes I’m gonna be using the whole intro for all my books.

I’m trashbunnywrites from tumblr and this book is collection of all my hisoka work so far !

Requests are open !

My rules to requests are simple

1)no comfort requests please  
2) be nice and don’t rush it’s a hobby  
3) I don’t do OCs / ships

Have a nice day


	2. Stockholm’ syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve attracted the attention of a certain assassin , May your soul Rest in Peace.

The white kimono hugged your body like a glove. You can hear a frantic scream of your soon to be your mother in law at the people doing your hair and make up.

You were marrying a zoldyck. A bride of Someone from such a highly status can be nothing but perfection. The silky white fabric felt so much like a Shroud. In a way it was, after today you will forever be dead in the eyes of everyone you've ever known.

You stopped existing the moment you were taken here. Any objections or attempt of escape were met with a harsh punishment that led you to the brink of insanity. You felt the extreme need to cry, but you've lost the right to. Any sign of weakness meant a harsh punishment.

You wanted to leave so bad but you simple couldn't. The mere thought of it made your head hurt and your body paralyzed. You heard his voice in a chant 

"Mine"  
"You can't leave"  
"You need me"

Who's that shadow holding me hostages

I've been here for days

Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?

You've always been a good person, helping others in need and trying to be as kind as possible. You've never regretted your actions, not until it lead you to him.

You were helping in a fundraiser. It was for the people who lost their homes to a recent hurricane. You've been on your feet since the morning and you couldn't help but head to the only table with empty seats in it. 

There's only one guy sitting in it. The fundraiser was open to anyone who'd donate 100,000 Jenny or more so it had all kind of people in it , But you didn't except his kind.

A strange man with purple batch of hair and needles all over his face. Everyone else was keeping a 5 meter distance away him. You never were one to judge so you simply smiled at him and sat in silence. You felt him look at you with the corner of his eyes and you looked and smiled brighter. 

"This is one hell of a party ! Thank you for your donation."

He didn't respond but stared. You tried you hardest to stop the shiver and kept talking. He seemed to be watching you intently , so he was listening right ? When the host knocked on his glass you looked up. It was time for the toast and you were excited ! 

Then it happened, he just fell dead to the ground. Everyone was dumbstruck for a moment before the screams echoed through. You turned to the guy next to you to find him simply gone. You felt a splitting headache. A single spot of your skull ached. Your body gave in as you tried to stand up. What happened to you ? 

know they'll be coming to find me soon

But I feel I'm getting used to

Being held by you

The headache continued and so was the sighting of the stranger. He looked nothing like he did in the party but you just knew it was him. He was everywhere you looked. Your mind was screwing with you. His blank stare judging and assessing you as you gone about your day. 

This creepy unsettling feeling wouldn't go away. Somehow all your debts were cleared, you've been offered a scholarship out of nowhere, and your job decided you should work as an accountant in a disk instead of bartending and dealing with drunken men. You knew it was too good to be true. You just knew it. Life doesn’t just give you freebies , there’s always a catch.

You're a semester away from graduation so why not enjoy it ? The only draw back to it all was your unsettling feeling of being watched and the sighting of strange people. It wasn't like the dead eyed stranger who came as a hallucination, they were real people. 

The only common thing they all had was their clothes. A nice black pant suit. Most of them looked normal enough and always kept their distance when you actually saw them, So you didn't care much. It was on the day you graduated it all changed. 

Oh, baby, look what you've done to me

Oh, baby, look what you've done now

Oh, baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh

Oh, baby, look what you've done to me

Oh, baby, you've got me tied down

Oh, baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh

He was waiting for you in your apartment. Every fiber of your being wanted to scream, yet you couldn't. He stood looking at you just as intensely as he did when you first met him. 

"I've been waiting for you until you finish your degree" 

He said so blankly like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"You seem confused ? I've been waiting for you and now you're ready. You don't have any unfinished business right ?"

You wanted to laugh and cry. What did he think you were ? A ghost ? He took you to his home , your body refusing to disobey him. How can you follow a stranger all the way to a different country ?

You've lost your freedom. He took you to another world. World of every luxury you could ever dream of. You can never forget the way he simply introduced you as his future bride to his family. 

His mom was the one who showed any signs of emotions while the other treated it like it was like he told them about the weather. No one cares about what you thought or wanted. They were family of an assassin and you've became part of it.

"Your actions are restricted because of my needle. If you behave I'll remove it okay ?"  
Needle ? Assassins ? Mind control ? What type of fantasy game were you thrown into ? You're ashamed to admit it but you were getting used to this life. The life of comfort and luxury. 

Who's this person that's holding your hand  
And talking about your eyes?

Used to sing about being free but now they've changed their mind

The wedding ceremony was brief and formal. You're now a zoldyck. Just like that you're part of the deadliest family in the world. He escorted you to your shared room and you felt yourself crying on the inside. You weren't looking foreword your wedding night at all. You were so scared. 

You've barely spent any time with him and now you have to share a bed. Once he opened the door you felt your tears falling as your breathing quickened. You don't want this. He stopped looking at you confused. 

"Why are crying ?"

"Please , I cant do this. I don't even know you"  
He titled his dead.

"This is troublesome."

"Why me ? You can have anyone else !"

He looked at you with what seemed like fondness in his eyes.   
"You were the first person to smile at me."

You blinked. Wait what ? That can't be it ! That doesn't make any sense? First ? Why ? You felt him approaching in light yet dominating steps. He was like a hunter approaching it prey. His hands wrapped around you in possibly the most awkward embrace ever existed. 

"Mom said hugs would make us closer"

He said in a matter of a fact voice as he leaned in.   
"I saw you and I wanted you. That's all"

You sniffed and as you felt yourself laughing. That's it ? His awkwardness and robot like motions were ..... cute ? What the hell are you thinking ?

His hand stroked your hair roughly like a robot trying to mimic the action of humans comforting each other. you started laughing quietly. What is the matter of you ? He looked down at you and you swore you saw his lips raise a little   
"You're not crying anymore. Good."

know they'll be coming to find me soon

But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room  
Yeah, I fell for you

The first few days of your marriage was spent in the most awkward touches in the planet. The way he touched your face , hair , back. The way he put you on his lap or hugged you. It was so robotic it always made you laugh. He didn't mind, he seemed to like your laugh. 

You couldn't help feeling some fondness for him. As crazy as it sounds, he wasn't bad. Compared to other people who would grow up in his environment with parents like his, he wasn't bad at all. He didn't force himself on you, yell, or used physical force.

He let you leave the room he was in and befriend the butlers. It was unspoken rule. You can do whatever you wanted as long as you didn't leave or betray him. You didn't want to anymore. What would you do outside anyway ? Work your ass off to afford decent living as you try your hardest to find a guy who wants to settle down and not waste your time.

You've had all the money you want and an online ordered husband. Yes he wasn't like the typical store bought one but he did the trick, and now you're laughing alone like an idiot.

During your stay with them if anything was obvious it was how Your husband wanted children, your in laws wanted grandchildren, and you can feel the butlers treating you like glass to protect the imaginary child inside you. Everyone wanted you to have a kid. You never thought of it before but would you ? It would seal your fate forever inside this family. More than you already did anyway. 

All my life I've been on my own

I use a light to guide me home

But now together we're alone

And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go

Baby, look what you've done  
(Look what you've done to me)

You laid next to your husband as be laid there like a statue with an awkward arm around you. He never slept next to you, but for some reason he'd lay next to you everyday as you drifted to sleep. Your mother in law idea no doubt.   
You felt the blush creeps in as you laid next to him and whispering.   
"Illumi?"

"Hmm"

"Let's have a baby"  
You said in the tiniest shyest voice that ever came from your mouth. The way his body shot up meant he heard you. His soulless eyes looking straight into yours as you blushed harder and pulled the covers over your head. 

His cold hand stopping you in your track. He leaned down next to your ear with heavy breathing.   
"What did you say ?"

"I want us to have a family"

You've went through your life alone. No matter how many friends you've had or how close to your family you've been you've felt alone. Inside his arms you've felt safe. Was it the needle ? You didn't care. You were happy. 

You have everything. What good did your outside friends do to you anyway ? He started touching you he wasn't the gentlest or the most experience but he was yours. 

"I love you"

You whispers satisfied as you've both laid down after consummating your marriage. He didn't replay, but you've felt him tighten his embrace.

Baby, look what you've done to me

Baby, look what you've done now

Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way

Baby, look what you've done to me

Baby, you got me tied down

Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way


	3. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the river , many went missing it said that monsters lived there.

The fire was burning your flesh as your throat scorched. Everything was wrong ! You did nothing wrong but everyone is wrong ! This is not how it was supposed to happen. You're tired, so tired of crying,begging,and screaming. They were the accusers,judge,and the jury. Why did it end up like this? 

You two were young and naive. He always had a mean streak. He loved toying with people and animals alike but he wasn't mean to you. 

deciding to marry as kids and making a pact just meant you were special to him.Your parents approved of him. Love comes with time doesn't it ?

Finding your "soulmates" is for romantic suckers , you didn't need it ! Just a home and protection. How'd you know he's going to find his "soulmate"? You still can remember that day when he came to you looking so happy yet so mad?   
"Hey,can we talk?"

His face was grim,which is weird compared to his deranged smile he held most of the time. His gang was standing nearby like guards. What's going on ?  
"Sure, are you okay ?"

"I found my soulmate,I'm going to break off this engagement"

He said it without any hint of a humor. You felt rage boiling inside you. How dare he?  
"No. I don't care about this soulmate bullshit. You said we are going to get married and everyone knows that. I won't allow you to break your promise. I refuse to be humiliated"

Yelling at someone you knew was resentful and vengeful wasn't one of your brightest moments but you couldn't help it. Him canceling this whole thing and going with someone else was out of question.

He wasn't angry but intended he laughed.   
"I knew you'd say something like that"

He exchanged looks with his friends and they all attacked you. Screaming and scratching did nothing. Three men who loved fighting against a woman,it's a losing battle. 

They didn't care about touching you as they carried off toward the village. Your screams attracted attention as everyone got out of their home to check all this racket. Genthru Dropped your legs as his friend held your arms behind your back. He stood in front of the villagers and yelled.   
"I caught my dearly beloved doing black magic"

He announced causing a chaos among people. There's been dead animals found around the village which many interrupted as a sign of a witch nearby. 

He held his hand high showing a weird looking necklace.   
"She gave me this. It has a love potion in it. When my dear friends pointed it out and I took it off I started seeing the truth. She tricked us all"

"Are you kidding me ?! I don't know what you're talking about you cheating ....."

You voice was muffled by one of his friends as he kept talking. He kept showing weird items you never saw around saying you gifted them to him hoping to keep him beside you. 

Tying you to a pole the edges of the village wasn't hard. You couldn't fight three of them let alone a hoard. There's been rumors about monsters living on the other side of the river. You as a horrible witch deserve to be offered to them. Your flesh shall appease them as you slowly burn to death in the middle of nowhere with no one by your side. 

The fire was closing in as the nearby wood started catching it. Your skin slowly melting,that's when you felt it. A present of some sort. Opening your eyes you noticed a little boy. 

He was pale with beautiful blue eyes and white hair. His clothes were so elegant. He slowly approached you passing by the fire without being hurt by it. You felt your ties loosen as he pushed you off away from the heat. 

The feeling of cold ground and the breeze on your skin was heavenly. You were burnt badly and dehydrated near death. The blue eyes boy spoke up.   
"If you are a witch, why didn't you use magic to escape ?"

You tried to laugh but it came as a weird scratchy noise. Your throat still dry and you legs burnt badly you couldn't talk or move. 

"Killu,how many times do I have to tell you. Stay away from humans. They're food nothing more"

The new voice made your heart stop. From the frying pan to the fire of course. Looking up to the new comer. He was pale like the white haired boy,black long hair,big black doll eyes, and tall lean body.

slowly approaching you , you felt his eyes assess you.  
"She's badly hurt brother,she was screaming so loud it annoyed me"  
He said looking at his brother pleadingly

"If you're going to kill her , can you do it quickly ?"  
He asked giving you a pitiful look. 

The little monster had more mercy than you entire village. At least you won't suffer for hours and you can come back to haunt the hell out of you fiancé. Excuse me, ex fiancé. 

"Fine,but I'm drinking her blood.its a waste letting it rot with her"

He said approaching you before lifting you by your shoulder.thats when you felt it. Your entire body was filled with weird scorching warmth as your vision became so lively. Your heart was jumping out of your skin as you stomach started flattering. By the way he dropped you like you were a hot potato, he felt it too.

His black eyes looking and appraising you again but not as a threat this time. Your entire skin turned pink as his eyes examined you from your hair to your toes. 

"Brother ?"  
The little boy asked.his older brother picked you up again.

"She's my soulmate killu, I'm taking her with us.”

You looked at him before pointing to the river nearby. You'd pay half of your life for a sip. 

"Oh,hold on"  
He stopped putting you down in the middle of it. The water felt so good as you drank and wetted you're burnt skin. 

"Better?"

"Yeah"

Your throat still hurt,but at least you can talk. As he picked you up again you looked him in the eyes and introduced yourself hoping he'd do the same. You even added human for good measure. 

"Im illumi zoldyck. What you humans call a "vampire""

"And I'm killua ! His little brother"

You looked at the little boy smiling. He was so adorable   
"Nice to meet you killua. Illumi can I ask you a favor ? As your soulmate and all"

His eyes looked down at you studying your facial expression.   
"Soulmates increases the life span and gives us the stronger offsprings . I'm not letting you go"

You shook your head.   
"No, you turn me to one of you ? I want to go back and kill my asshole ex and his new wife"  
You said praying he'd agree. 

That jerk was going to pay. While you're out there you'd burn the village for good measures.   
He looked amused as he nodded seemingly liking the idea of getting rid of any guy you were once close to. This is going to be fun.


	4. Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless arranged marriage trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the most teeth rotting fluff I've ever written hope you enjoy it

Standing next to each other watching the city from the top of the skyscraper. His hair flipping with the wind wrapping around you. The silence was so comfortable as you both waited for the target. 

He felt your eyes darted toward his face as hand twitched. You wanted to hold his hand so badly,but he may not be comfortable! Besides it's a mission you need focus !

You felt a cold chill when an ice cold hand held yours. You looked up surprised with the blush creeping in your face. His void eyes looked back it you as you looked down holding his hand back.   
"It's okay, I wanted to hold you hand too"

He always been incredibly kind and sweet to you. You were the exception to his rules. Assassins don't need friends, but you were his friend. Assassin don't need love,yet he loved you.

You both got tensed as the target entered the limo, still holding each other you both jumped on the limo each smashing a window and murdering everyone in the car.the client wanted a messy car death, something about avenging his son death by hit and run at the hand of the business man. He didn't care,paycheck was a paycheck.

Jumping back and climbing the building. Mission accomplished. He didn't really need your help, but he wanted it. Fighting and killing together felt right. 

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is dark eyes and metal and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

Illumi stood by his parents side, an old family friend is coming to visit. His father told him, no great family can survive without allies. He didn't get it, his family was strong,very strong but his dad insisted it's necessarily. 

Their job was the opposite of them. While zoldyck brought death, the other family brought life. Hatsu specializing in reviving the dead under strict conditions and healing. young him forgot how to breath when he saw you. 

Dressed in a formal kimono approaching them with your parents shyly. You were the most beautiful person he ever saw. The warm aura around you was so charming. You were so respectful and polite it made him act like that as well. 

It was thirteen years ago, yet looking at you he still feel that pull. The same attraction as you both returned home. It's been your home ever since that day. As way to show faith,your families agreed to a marriage pact. You,the eldest daughter married to illumi the eldest son . 

Anyone with eyes could tell he was crushing on you hard. The way he shamelessly stared as his eyes showed warmth instead of the usual abyss was gave him away. 

I just want to know you better  
Know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better  
Know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better  
Know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

The shower felt refreshing , the stench of blood was unbearable. Illumi was waiting outside standing straight near the window, perfect posture as usual looking at you with his right arm opened. You went to your spot next to him as he pulled you close.   
"The client paid , I transformed half of it to you"

You snuggled to him as the city light twinkled under. Living in the mansion away from anything allowed a scenery of beautiful stars. The city light may not be as pretty but they were different. He never understood why you care about the view but you did love the lights.   
"I didn't do anything though"

He looked down, dark void to everyone who's not you. People said you were crazy when you described them as warm and loving. They were loving , at least when they were looking at you.   
"You did , you were by my side"

You chuckled feeling cheeky.   
"When we are married half of your money is mine anyway ~"

The hand on your shoulder tightens as the corner of his lips pulled up , just a little.   
"You wouldn't need anything when you're my wife"

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Your parents warned you, the zoldyck were not to be messed with. Any mistake you make will lead to your death. A slight to them might lead to the entire family demise they said. Watching the scary people with white hair and blue eyes assess you was terrifying. 

The lady with half robot face was frightening. The giant blue eyed cat like eyes man terrified you .The boy with dark hair and black eyes was a nightmare. 

He didn't talk to you , just your parents as you two sat next to each other. You've never seen or felt a stare as intense as his. You were shaking on the inside as your father and his shook hand. You belong to the zoldyck now. 

"How lovely ~ your look , genes , and your nen ! You're quiet the polite little girl ~ illu dear would you take your lovely fiancé to her room ?"  
His mom seem excited as she talked to her child. 

She kept talking to the guy with the cat eyes about how she wants a daughter like you next while the boy who's called illumi took you around the house. You've been in a rich family with big mansion but yours was nothing like this dark gloomy place. 

You were so creeped out and frightened when the boy stopped and you hit his back you burst into tears.   
"I'm so sorry please don't kill me"

Frantic sob left your lips as you started apologizing like your life depended on it which it is.   
"............"

"Please don't hurt my family it's my fault I beg you"

"Are you scared of me ?"  
His tone sounded so hurt that you went quiet as you looked at him. 

Your eyes stained with tears. He looked sad ? His eyes looking at you face expressionless but the way his eyes darken slightly made you feel bad. Brushing your kimono off dirts then wipping your tears with the sleeve you went and hugged him.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

"I'm not crying"  
He said but his hands clang to your dress and his face buried in your shoulder. 

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone"

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down  
Take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time  
Taking flight, making me feel right

Your mother in law was sobbing as she did your hair. She never had a daughter and you were a godsend or at least that's what she said. It's been such a long day but you were happy. You're finally becoming Mrs illumi zoldyck. 

You didn't see him for the last week , mother's orders. You missed him terribly but you'll see him soon enough. The bath with two butlers cleaning and massaging was awkward but then again , orders. The kimono that was custom made to suit the traditional zoldyck obi.

It's been in the family for generations and belongs to killua's the heir bride. Killua left the family with his sister but he's still the heir. Kikyo insisted that since you're borrowing it and not owning it , it shouldn't be a problem. 

Your make up was simple and so is your hair. The needle hair accessories were gift from illumi , they looked like his own needles. For him it was like a marking his territory and for you it was a lovely gift. 

Slowly being escorted by your family whom you haven't seen in years the ceremony started. It was traditional , long , and boring as hell. It didn't matter as you were both focused on each other. You couldn't help smiling which lead to teasing from milluki calling your disgusting and a backhand from grandfather telling him off. 

Illumi's eyes radiate warmth as he sported a small smile. Mother had a meltdown over it talking about how he's like his father almost causing him to lose it. Finishing up everything you both stood up and held hands walking away to your room.   
"Mine"  
He whispered tangling your fingers together. 

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed


End file.
